<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go Ahead and Scream by BadBlond099</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515167">Go Ahead and Scream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlond099/pseuds/BadBlond099'>BadBlond099</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Familiarity Breeds... [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM References, BDSM promises, Cuz we're all stir crazy, Dick is not amused, Gaming, Jason is amused by some messed up shit, M/M, Quarantine, References to Injustice Comics, Smut, kinda meta, outlast - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlond099/pseuds/BadBlond099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason backed out to the title screen and found the ‘CHARACTER BIOS’ section. It was arranged alphabetically and showed a rather extensive list of playable characters whom they could recognize. When he reached Nightwing, he selected and pulled up the bio. “‘Damian Wayne chose to side with Superman instead of his father during the incident after a fatal mistake led to the accidental murder of the prodigal son, Dick Grayson.’”</p>
<p>	Dick’s jaw dropped.</p>
<p>	“Well that’s a new one.”</p>
<p>	“DAMIAN MURDERED ME?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Familiarity Breeds... [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go Ahead and Scream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, poor Dick. Poor poor Dick. Oh how I love to torment him &gt;w&lt;</p>
<p>Been looking to write a gaming ficlet for the boys but just couldn't figure out what game, how best to do it, how it would all go down...then I posted up Ever Wonder "What If"? and found a method I think I could work with.</p>
<p>For reference, in the aforementioned ficlet there's a brief explanation for how Dick and Jason can be watching Justice League Dark: Apokolips War even though its very existence should be impossible (the explanation is "quantum computer"...shhhh). Anywho, I use the same excuse to let them play Injustice 2 in this story.</p>
<p>I will admit, there's some minor [shameless] self-promotion in this one too in the form of Outlast making a cameo. It's my favorite mini-series of horror games, and I've actually written a fic featuring Dick and Jason in an Arkham version of the game! I DO NOT RECOMMEND OUTLAST ARKHAM FOR THE FAINT OF HEART, WEAK OF STOMACH, EASILY DISTURBED, NOT EASILY DISTURBED, OR PERSON WHO DOES NOT LIKE THE WAY THE TAGS LOOK FOR THAT STORY! But this is just good-natured fun with the boys!</p>
<p>For anyone not familiar with the Outlast series: it's just a couple of REALLY MESSED UP horror games. So Dick should have looked into it before doing what he did in this fic...</p>
<p>Anywho, as always don't take this too seriously, it's all in good fun! This is part of a series of quarantine-themed short-fics featuring my favorite Bat-ship stuck together in one of Jason's hidden-away apartments. Reading the others in the series isn't required to enjoy this (I explained the main reference point above) as they're all a little light on plot. This is just my way of coping with the cabin fever and feverishly fighting with writer's block during this strange health crisis.</p>
<p>But of course, here's hoping you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick was really starting to hate the Justice League’s quantum computer. Of course, it was more accurate to say that he hated how Jason used it.</p>
<p>	“I told you, it’s not like it’s real,” Jason brought up again as he punched the buttons on his controller that apparently corresponded to making the Joker on the screen whip out a crowbar and start going to town on Batman with it. “Heh. Plus, unlike the cinematic stuff, this one’s more cathartic. Ever want to punch a hero into next week?”</p>
<p>	“No,” Dick said quickly, trying to get Batman to recover only to wind up suffering the wrath of Joker’s onslaught of cartoonish bombs as Jason continued to own the fight. “Jeezus, Jay, this is fifty shades of fucked up!”</p>
<p>	Jason scoffed. “‘Fifty shades’ is what you asked me to do to you last night,” he corrected. “Never leaves the bedroom, by the way. Those were some fetishes I did NOT know you were into.”</p>
<p>	A few more strategically pressed buttons and Jason got the Joker to perform an unblockable move where a bomb knocked Batman back into a chair.</p>
<p>	“Oh. My. GAWD!”</p>
<p>	Dick was horrified as the Joker proceeded to beat Batman senseless with a crowbar, electrocute him, and then blow the whole thing up with dynamite.</p>
<p>	“Pfft. They seriously made that his special move? I feel like I should be owed royalties or something.”</p>
<p>	Dick set the controller on the coffee table and stood up in a huff. “What kind of insane torture are you putting me through!? Making me watch Bruce go through THAT!”</p>
<p>	“Hey, I didn’t know the clown’s special move was going to go there. Guess I should feel flattered. Unlike the quantum computer’s more cinematic glimpses into alternate universes, it looks like I’m acknowledged in this game. Or at least my death is.” With the match over he scrolled to ‘CHARACTER SELECTION’ and began scrolling through the options. “Kick-ass! I’m totally in this one!”</p>
<p>	“How can you stand to play that? This is another ‘what-if’ that the computer spat out! With the way that we understand the multiverse, this COULD be a version of us!”</p>
<p>	Jason shrugged and kept scrolling through characters. “Whatever quantum theory you’re working with, me playing a videogame version of it won’t actually affect anything.” Jason raised an eyebrow while focused on the screen. “Huh. That doesn’t look like you.”</p>
<p>	Dick was still upset about the whole thing, but he looked back at the screen anyways like a total sucker. “Is that Damian?”</p>
<p>	Jason backed out to the title screen and found the ‘CHARACTER BIOS’ section. It was arranged alphabetically and showed a rather extensive list of playable characters whom they could recognize. When he reached Nightwing, he selected and pulled up the bio. “‘Damian Wayne chose to side with Superman instead of his father during the incident after a fatal mistake led to the accidental murder of the prodigal son, Dick Grayson.’”</p>
<p>	Dick’s jaw dropped.</p>
<p>	“Well that’s a new one.”</p>
<p>	“DAMIAN MURDERED ME?”</p>
<p>	“It says it was an accident. Hang on, let me see if I can get more information.” With more digging Jason was able to find that, after Superman had gone to Arkham to execute the criminals, Bruce and his boys went to stop the tyrant. After a minor argument, Damian angrily threw Dick’s escrima—</p>
<p>	“—which proceeded to hit you in the back of the head, making you stumble and trip, hitting your head on some rocks.”</p>
<p>	Dick had no words.</p>
<p>	“Damn. Can you imagine a Bruce who blamed the Demon-Spawn for something as stupid as you tripping on—” Jason looked back at Dick and stood up quickly. “Holy shit, are you crying?”</p>
<p>	“No!” Dick rubbed his eyes and sniffled loudly. “I’m just…sleep deprived after everything you did to me last night…and here you’re hitting me with this bullshit back to back with making Joker kill Batman the same way he killed you! It’s a lot, okay?”</p>
<p>	Jason smirked and moved around the couch to pull Dick into his arms. “You said you wanted to try gaming today. I’m sorry. If I knew this was going to mess you up, I’d have gotten something a little more your speed. Want me to see if I can pull up Tetris?”</p>
<p>	Dick sucker-punched Jason in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and dropping him to the floor. “Know what? Tonight I think I’m going to tie YOU up.” He stepped over Jason’s crumpled form to get a snack from the kitchen. “You need some punishment for being a total ass.”</p>
<p>	Jason laughed a little wheezily and muttered, “Please, sir, may I have another?”</p>
<p>	Dick kicked him in the butt for good measure as he made his way back to the couch and messed with a controller until he’d closed out of Jason’s demented fighting game. Not wanting to seem like the gaming idiot that Jason made him out to be, he picked the next game available that looked like it featured graphics a little more advanced than colorful bricks.</p>
<p>	Jason picked himself up off the floor and leaned over the back of the couch, putting his head right next to Dick’s as he noted. “Outlast, huh? And you think that’ll be better than knowing Damian tripped you to death?”</p>
<p>	“Anything’s better than reliving the trauma of your death with you pushing the buttons.”</p>
<p>	Jason plopped down on the couch with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Tell you what. If you can make it to chapter 2, I’ll let you do whatever the hell you want to me tonight. But if you don’t—” he walked his fingers up Dick’s thigh playfully “—I get to do a few things to you later that’ll make last night look like a PG movie.”</p>
<p>	Dick was earnestly confused by the proposition. “What, you don’t think I can work the controls for one whole chapter?” he mumbled as he started up a new game.</p>
<p>	And that was the day where they were grateful Jason’s apartment was soundproof; between Dick screaming from the first few jump-scares of the game and later crying out from what Jason did to him in the bedroom, they made more noise than any other day in quarantine so far.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>